


A Ten Year Love Story

by MasochisticHero



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: Coach Sukehiro talks to Ms. Roselei regarding his stupid team members who failed their exams. They eat dinner, she gets drunk, it rains, and now, a sleep over. Charlotte wakes up in Yami's bed, and wonders what would happen to their relationship now. Would ten years of waiting be ruined by an unintentional one night stand?
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	A Ten Year Love Story

Usually, Yami Sukehiro, resident volleyball coach and biology professor of Clover High, was a chill guy as long as you don't get in his way. But here was the shrimp, telling him a bad news.

"You failed English, you say? And because of that, you can't play until you pass the retake?"

With a very monotonous voice, he stared down at Asta. He put his hand on the former's head, crushing it just ever so slightly.

Magna, a year senior to Asta, coughed a little bit and mumbled something. "uh... I also..."

Yami's hand flew to Magma's head as well. "Speak up, you're not Gordon."

Asta flailed his hand as Magma gulped and shouted, "I ALSO FAILED ENGLISH."

* * *

Yami sighed as the team practice wrapped up. His kids are good kids. But their dumb kids. It was a miracle even that Luck and Gauche pulled through. Everybody else had descent grades, and if anymore failed, he wouldn't have a second thought about retiring.

Now, it was time to talk to Charlotte.

Charlotte Roselei was the English and economics professor. And Yami thought they have an amusing relationship.

He knew her since highschool. Yami was an exchange student in the Knights Royal Academy, a prepschool for the talented and gifted. He was rowdy, a far cry from the other students of the prepschool, but he excelled in all the subjects.

Charlotte was his classmate. They hardly ever talked, but that's mainly because Charlotte seem to have a general dislike for the opposite gender. She even had the gall to ignore the male student council members. Still, he respected her cool and strong demeanor. Coincidentally, they enrolled at the same university program, and upon graduating, when he decided to start his career in Japan, he was surprised to learn that she was too.

A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.

About five years ago, he saw something he probably shouldn't have. He was always paying close attention to Charlotte, for personal reasons, but he never intended to intrude. That was when things started to get amusing. He finally knew her reasons for pursuing a career in a foreign land. He finally knew that his feelings were reciprocated.

"Yo, Tsun-Tsun Princess," Yami greeted as soon as he spotted her on the empty hallway in front of the faculty lounge. Today she was wearing a blue pencil skirt

Immediately, she froze in place, before slowly turning around. "Please call me Ms. Roselei at school grounds, Mr. Sukehiro." Her voice was stern, but as usual, she refused eye contact.

He stepped forward. "Is that an invitation to call you outside school?" He flashed an honest and charming smile. "How about I treat you to dinner today, I want to discuss something."

Sometimes, she was really easy to tease. With each passing year, she was getting jumpier and jumpier. He wondered how she could keep this act for ten years.

Charlotte's mind went overdrive. 'Is he asking me out? Did he finally found out I like him? Is he going to confess to me? Does he want me to confess? Should I say no? Does he want me to stop liking him?' She abruptly turned away from him as a furious blush covered her cheeks. "I have nothing to discuss with you!" she stomped angrily, chastising herself for this blatant lie.

But he wasn't there anymore. A second later, he poked his head from the lounge. "I'll get your things, let's eat at the ramen place."

She was ready to faint.

"I'll walk you home if you're worried about going home too late."

She rushed to the toilet to retouch as soon as he went back to pick her stuff. Ten years and this would be their first 'date.' She wouldn't pass this up. Even If her mind tells her to run, her heart wanted this date so bad.

She gave herself a pep talk, slamming her palms on her cheeks. "You will not mess this up, Charlotte!"

* * *

She sat nervously across Yami. They were in a cozy and homey Ramen place near downtown. It was a few blocks away from her condominium unit, and she wondered why she never ate here before.

"Anyway, I want to know how my boys are doing at English," he started.

She felt a bit deflated. So it was only about the grades of those kids he coaches. But at least it wouldn't be too uncomfortable because they were talking about school.

"We could have talked about this at school."

"Eh, you don't have to be so uptight. You won't get a boyfriend if you keep acting like that."

"I don't need a boyfriend!"

Yami laughed heartily. "If you say so."

Charlotte agreed to tutor both Magma and Asta before they retake the exam. That was good enough for Yami. He knew her hands were full with the debate club and he hated imposing even more burden to her.

"Sorry if I had to ask you to do this, Princess," Yami apologized as he called for a bottle of beer. "Do you want to drink?" He had never ever seen her drink, but he doubted that she never drank. After all, Charlotte was expected to be a socialite by her upbringing.

However, Charlotte has never drunk her entire life. God knows if she'll become an embarrassing mess in front the love of her life. But she'd hate to refuse him, even if it was just alcohol.

She nodded.

"Make that two bottles."

He put a hand on his chin and stared at Charlotte. "Don't you ever, like, remove that bun and tiny braid of yours?"

She consciously twirled her braid, her cheeks burning as he stared intently at her face.

"Why do you care?" she huffed, averting her gaze.

The waitress came and brought their beer. Yami took a sip, before casually saying, "I want to see your hair loose."

Charlotte could have exploded at his comment. Sure, sometimes, when she was really into it, she'd touch herself while she moaned his name between the sheets, imagining one of his hands pulling her hair loose, pinning her down with his muscular arms and-

She downed the bottle in one go the moment he finished his comment. Now, indecent thoughts flooded her mind. She felt hot, unbuttoning the top of her blouse.

"I do my hair the way I want it done~" she said groggily. Slyly, she undid more of her buttons, before Yami grabbed her had from across the table.

"Dafuq, you're drunk as hell. I'm taking you home," he said. "You should have told me you had low tolerance. I thought I told you to know your limits."

She swatted his hand. "Well… I never drunk before!" she cried, before actually starting to cry.

Charlotte's a handful today. But it was refreshing to see her let loose. He stood up to occupy the seat beside Charlotte, pushing her further in the booth. He put an arm around as she sniveled into his track jacket.

"What do you do on your free time? I know you've been in Japan for five years now, but I've never seen you hang out with anyone besides other professors and students."

"I stalk you. Online," she cried, muffling the answer with his clothes. He pinched her cheeks.

"Dumbass. I know that."

"I'm not creepy, am I?" she stared up at him wearily.

"No, but I'm asking if you made friends."

"No one wants to be friend with a blonde foreigner. They think I'm intimidating. I guess this was hoy you felt in England."

He finished his drink. Yami didn't realize that Charlotte may be having a hard time integrating. She was always really bad at expressing her feelings and being true to herself. If you didn't take the time to know her, people would think she was aloof and smug.

Yami paid the tab, then helped Charlotte stand up. She was wobbly and held on to him. She was so drunk, she didn't notice the stares from the other men at the place. It helped that Yami was intimidating, because he stared down each and every person who looked wrongly at Charlotte.

Even if Charlotte was a strong woman who can definitely handle her own, he had his feeling of wanting to protect her at all cost.

Outside, he removed his jacket and put it over Charlotte's head. It was starting to drizzle lightly and they didn't have umbrellas.

He had a general idea where she lived, but she was in no state to direct him.

"Where do you live?"

"At home."

Yup, it was going to be hopeless.

"Are you okay staying over at mine tonight?"

"Do you have soup?" She leaned on his body for support.

Weird request. "Yeah, I have some miso."

"Okay then."

The drizzle was getting stronger, and soon, it would be raining hard. Charlotte was drunk, and in heels. He can't just drag her, and his house wasn't that far away.

"You wouldn't mind if I carry you, right?" Without a second thought, he swept her into his arms and started running. He didn't notice her fall asleep, albeit the torrent of rain that started to fall on her face. She snuggled into his arms against character.

* * *

Yami lived in a modernized Japanese house. Very different from what people perceive as his living space (there was this general consensus that he lived in a dump). Too bad he was almost disinherited, or he would have gotten something better.

He gently laid Charlotte in the sofa in his living room, laid a towel and an old shirt of his beside her, and drew a bath for Charlotte.

He tossed his wet shirt and track suit into the laundry, did a very quick shower, and put on some black sweatpants, then proceeded to grab a towel for Charlotte. He thought of the scenario over and over in his head, looking for a way to not make it awkward for the both of them. Hopefully, she wakes up as soon as possible.

And thankfully, she was. It would have been awkward if he had to remove her wet clothes. Granted, he wouldn't do something disgusting, but he wouldn't trust himself. Especially since he was aware that he did devote some time to, er, fantasize about Charlotte. Where was the harm, he thought, if he knew that he also liked him enough to follow him to Japan. Too bad he was too stubborn to make the first move and so was she.

Clearly, today was different. Under normal circumstances, Charlotte being wasted on his couch would never happen. He didn't want to waste this opportunity. But he wouldn't do anything unethical either. Hopefully, things would work out.

Charlotte sat up, her head spinning a bit. Yeah, she remembered drinking a bottle of beer. Then it all came crashing down on her. How she started to undo the top of her blouse, and how she leaned on Yami and touched his muscular arms. Crying on his arms?

She still wasn't in the right state of mind, but she did understand that she wasn't in her house.

"Are you okay staying over at mine tonight?" she remembered him asking. And she remembered saying yes over some soup.

She didn't have enough energy to panic.

"Oh, you're awake. I heated up some soup."

She really didn't have enough energy to panic at the sight at a topless Yami Sukehiro, in full glory of his abs and muscles.

She bit her lip, eyeing his body at the side of her eye. This had to be a dream. She might as well indulge this moment. Slowly, she started removing her braids.

He made sure to not stare.

"I drew you a bath. It's down the hall to the left. Throw your clothes in the washer on the way in."

"Yeah, sure thanks."

Too bad Charlotte fell flat on her face the moment she stood up.

"Damnit Charlotte, I told you to learn to ask for help, not to be prideful," Yami muttered as he picked her up. She was semi-conscious as she stood up. "Please help me walk," she asked shyly.

How is she so adorable, hot, and be a fucking pain at the same time, he asked himself.

By the time they were in his bathroom, Charlotte attempted to get in without even removing her clothes. Yami couldn't help but stare at her bra, which was very visible under her wet white blouse. He mentally cursed himself as he got harder.

"Please don't tell me you need me to remove your clothes," he said steadily, fighting the primal urge to just slam her to wall and fuck her out of her mind. He can admit that there were plenty of time he fantasized on a bathroom scene.

Charlotte fumbled through the buttons.

Yami knelt down, and inhaled a big breath. He started an internal monologue to calm his hands and to remind himself to just do the business and get done with it.

He slowly undid the rest of her buttons, waiting for a protest. She wasn't in focus, but he was aware that she was staring at his abs. Focus, Yami, focus, he told himself, as he pulled out her blouse from her arms and got a full view of her bra.

He was definitely fucked.

She was wearing a blue lace bra. It took all his might and self-control not to kiss her there and there. Quickly, he unhooked her bra, removed her pencil skirt, and take off her matching thong, which he threw into the laundry with his clothes.

"Get sober and dress up," he said with furrowed eyebrows.

Yami closed the door with a relieved sigh. He leaned at the door, his mind wandering to Charlotte's naked body. "Fuck that," he gritted his teeth, as he pulled out his erection and started stroking. There was a little bit of guilt somewhere, since she was just behind the door, but Yami couldn't take it anymore.

Aggressively, he stroked his length at the thought of Charlotte's rosy nipples. He could have sucked one as he fondled the other. He could have bitten her neck and marked her as his. Faster, he stroked up and down, imagining her face as if he touched her sensitive clit, imagining her moan his name when she became too wet, allowing him to pound his impressive length inside her.

It was a few good minutes before Charlotte started to move, one hand grabbing a boob to play with while her other hand slowly went to finger herself. Obviously, she still wasn't sobered up, or else, why would she actively masturbate in Yami's bathroom. Slowly, Charlotte pulled in and out as she imagined Yami's muscular arm pinning her down, taking her from behind, and pulling her hair. He was obviously big; she looked long enough to get a general idea of his length. He'd dominate her like the alpha he was. And she'd love it. With that stamina and strength of his, he would destroy her virgin pussy. Gods, she thought. He should just tie her down and have his way with him the whole night.

* * *

By the time Charlotte was done, Yami had just finished making the soup. He laid two bowls on the dining table. He didn't fail to notice that Charlotte had nothing underneath his shirt. Of course. Her very sexy lingerie was in the washer.

"Are you sure you're not tempting me?" Yami said in half joke.

Sober Charlotte blushed, but returned his gaze evenly, as she stepped forward, shamelessly eying him from neck to crotch. Today, she was feeling a little bit more truthful and confident. "What about you in your topless glory? Trying to make me fall in love with you?" she challenged.

He stepped forward to close the gap between them. "What, so you're actually sober now, Charlotte Roselei?" Yami breathed to her ear. Her spine tingled at the way he called her name.

Slowly, Yami Sukehiro, volleyball coach and biology professor, slowly pushed Charlotte to the counter. He leaned in, biting her neck, and Charlotte responded with a gasp and a long moan. The deeper Yami bit, the harder Yami sucked, the louder Charlotte was. He put a knee between her legs, rubbing her bare slit, and she instinctively and gratefully humped it like the slut she was for the man who caught her heart ten years ago.

She started to wrap her arms around his neck as he pulled. For a moment, they held each other's eye, as if asking permission to indulge into this fantasy of theirs. They leaned in, their lips crashing in a frenzied desperation to feel each other. Yami licked Charlotte's lip, ever so slightly biting as he swirled his tongue to clash with hers. His hands started to wander to one of her breast, squeezing it tightly to pull her closer to his body. Charlotte's hands snaked from his neck to grab a handful of his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Charlotte released from the kiss, gasping heavily. This was it, a romance ten years in the making and she finally had the kiss of her dreams. Thousands of minutes fantasizing and touching herself, and now, the love of her life was reciprocating her lust.

She looked away, her cheeks still burning, because she never showed this side of her to anyone. Yami used a finger to pull up her chin so they face eye to eye, before planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?"

The heavy torrent of rain roared outside. They both knew that she was staying, but they both knew that wasn't what she was talking about.

"I want to stay with you tonight."

'I want to stay with you forever.'

He scooped her up and brought her to his room. Charlotte didn't have the time to process what it looked like, because as soon as Yami laid her on his bed, he began to touch her. He planned on being gentle. He wanted to be gentle. But the way she moved at every little touch he made him want to just destroy her tonight.

Yami removed whatever piece of (his) clothing left on Charlotte. Then he gently made his way to massage her clit. Charlotte arched her back as he rolled a finger around, before slowly inserting another finger inside her. She could just moan as he started inserting more fingers as he moved in and out in a comfortable rhythm.

"Fuck Charlotte," Yami muttered. "You’re amazing. Damn, you're so wet."

He curled his fingers as she arched her back more, increasing his pace. He lowered himself to kiss her, her loud moans against his mouth as she desperately begged to be fucked more.

She didn't need to say that she was climaxing. He felt her ooze on his fingers, before collapsing on her back. Charlotte covered her eyes. She knew how shameful she must have looked, begging him to make her come in a very desperate tone.

He should just do whatever he wanted to do with her and be done with it.

"Do you still want more," Yami asked. Charlotte was a strong woman who pretended she didn't need a man. It was important for him that she was comfortable whit whatever they were doing. He slowly pulled her hand out. "Do you want to keep going?"

Her cheeks were heavily flushed, and there were a few tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, I just feel… A bit embarrassed." Exposed. Dirty. Like a whore.

He kissed the back of her hand. "Don't worry. I think you're beautiful."

Removed his sweatpants, the pinned both of Charlotte's hand above her head. He wanted to look at her eyes, at her expression, as they do this. He positioned his hard rock cock at her very wet entrance, slowly inserting himself, filling her with himself.

She couldn't help but groan at his penetration. She didn't expect him to be this big.

"Yami…" she called out silently, like a prayer.

Her warm, tight walls fully absorbed his full length. Yami closed his eyes to savor her tightness. Slowly he started to thrust himself, each push getting deeper. One hand tight on her wrists, the other desperately massaged her breast while he started to bite her ear.

Her silent pleas became loud screams of pleasure. Had there not been rain, he was sure the neighbors would hear her obscene sounds of pleasure.

"Please, Yami!" She could only repeat those words over and over, increasing in volume each time. Every thrust he did, she felt tighter and wetter, making him move faster.

"Charlotte-" he growled low. "Call my name more."

He tightened his grip on her wrist, ready to climax. She didn't need to say it. He timed his release to match hers, as she gave out a one last, obscene moan. Charlotte closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Wind gently hit Charlotte's face as she opened her eyes. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, head splitting from a terrible headache. She knew she drank with Yami.

Yami? She realized that she wasn't in her room, and the recollection from yesterday's events dawned on her.

It wasn't a dream.

Under the white sheets, she was naked. She didn't have the time to react as Yami opened the door.

"Oh, you're up. Don't get up. I'll bring breakfast to you." He was smiling softly, happily. Charlotte just nodded.

After he left, she began to contemplate on what their relationship was now.

The sex was amazing, that's for sure. She blushed as she recalled how it went. He was amazing, more amazing that anything she expected.

What she didn't know if this was a one night stand, the start of a relationship, or the rift to whatever little friendship they have.

She sighed as she laid down, rolling to the other side to gather the part of the blanket Yami used. It smelled like him, faintly of cigarettes and musk.

The door opened.

"Morning, Char," he greeted a little too happily. He looked like he'd won the lottery. "Just heating up the soup." He sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. She noted that he was wearing the same sweatpants for yesterday. He turned on his television and turned it to the news.

"Yami," Charlotte carefully began. She pulled more of the blanket to her bare breasts.

"Yeah?"

"…" She didn't know how to ask what she wanted to ask without making it awkward.

Yami knew that Charlotte was awkward as fuck when it comes to discussing her feelings. Its already a massive improvement that she wasn't running away from him, insulting him, and turning away from him.

"If you want to know, I've been waiting for you to open up for the last five years."

Her eyes widened. "What-"

"You know that time you lost your wallet the first time you came to Japan? I was actually he one who picked it up."

Embarrassment overtook her entire being, and she grabbed a pillow and screamed her heart out. "DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!"

They both know what was inside that wallet. It was still the one Charlotte used until now. On the outside, it may have looked like an expensive, Louie Vuitton wallet, but it was a treasure trove of Charlotte's real feelings. She had stolen shots of Yami, printed and laminated, photos Yami took of them when they became buddies in the Paris field trip, the charm he made as an exchange gift for her that one Christmas he was her secret Santa for class, and an elegant embroidery of the name: Charlotte Sukehiro.

"I mean, I totally laughed when I saw what was inside-"

"NO!"

"But I didn't think you'd like me-"

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Just like how I liked you."

Time passed slowly when he said it. Just like the time she fell in love with him.

* * *

_It was raining hard. Charlotte lingered far too long in the bookstore, and didn't notice that the rest of the class already departed. They were in Paris, the city of love. Bah. She didn't need love._

_Walking alone in the alley, she realized that she was separated from the class. She didn't have her phone, she didn't pay attention to the male chaperone what the name of their hotel was. She lost her buddy, his brute from an Asian country, some time a while ago, and didn't bother to report it to the chaperone. Now, there was no buddy to report of her disappearance._

_Charlotte Roselei, barley of legal age in a foreign country, with no umbrella under the rain, was lost._

_She wandered a bit, dripping wet, her feet taking her to the biggest landmark in all of Paris: the Eiffel Tower. It was the brightest thing she could find in this bleak weather. She had a vague recollection of the class going there to see it later, and hopefully, she'll catch up to them there._

_She was usually a composed person, but she hated how some of the men stared. Sure, she was used to being cat called, ignoring it, occasionally beating up the persistent ones. But she suddenly felt a little bit nervous when she turned into a tight alley and five men shadowed her. She started walking faster, turning to the next alley and making a break for it. Even if she was a fencing prodigy, she didn't have her trusty saber with her and she definitely cannot take on five grown men by herself._

_After turning another alley, she ran to a convenient store, dripping wet, hoping to lose the men. She saw them go inside and she hid to the back isle. Their voices were loud enough to hear them asking in French, "Have you seen a blonde teenage girl? I lost my daughter in the crowd."_

_Disgusting, she thought, how these men would lie to hide their sinister intentions. It was dangerous to go and confront them; these men may claim that they were only having a family spat and no one would help her._

_"Why don't you leave her alone, you scum," a familiar voice responded in perfect French._

_Charlotte peaked and saw her supposed buddy, that Asian exchange student, stare them down. He was smaller than them, younger than them, but he was more intimidating than them. "She doesn't know you so why don't you leave?"_

_They didn't take a second thought to scramble out of there. The cashier on the counter looked like he was about to call the cops on Yami, when Charlotte emerged from the back of the isle and waved him off._

_He didn't have to help me, she thought angrily. She always relied on herself, and being helped by this brute boy of all people wasn't what she wanted._

_He noticed that she was about to cry, and with Charlotte's personality, she wouldn't want him to see that. Yami threw his jacket to her wet head and resumed to eat whatever convenience store delicacy he was having._

_"Sit down first." She sat down beside him._

_After a while, after Charlotte calmed down a bit, she removed the jacket over her head and gratefully returned it. Yami took it and wrapped it around her._

_He looked her in the eye and quietly said, "You know, there's nothing wrong with screaming for a little bit of help every now and then. You're still the same smart and strong Charlotte even if you rely on others from time to time. What's important is you are safe."_

_To Charlotte, the way Yami, foreigner delinquent exchange student, looked was different. In her eyes, he was sparkling._

_He got her hot chocolate and some biscuits to eat while they sat in silence. When the rain looked like it was about to stop, he looked up from his phone, realizing that she wasn't fiddling with anything to pass the time._

_"Don't you have your phone?"_

_For the first time in her life, she suddenly felt embarrassed to talk to a boy, but she managed to answer in her usual manner. "No. I left it in the hotel."_

_"Hm. Do you want to catch up with the tour group?"_

_"… No, I don't think so."_

_"Do you still want to go sightseeing?"_

_Charlotte wanted to, but the encounter a while ago scared her a little, even if she didn't show it._

_He noticed her hesitation. Who wouldn't be nervous after attempted kidnapping, robbery, or whatever crime those men wanted to partake in._

_"Do you want me and you to go sightseeing together?"_

_Charlotte's eyes lit up. 'Was it a date? With Yami?'_

_He bought an umbrella and offered his hand to help her stand up._

  


_Her feelings for him changed that very day._

* * *

"Since when did you like me?"

Yami shrugged. "I always paid attention to you, but you didn't really notice back then because you were such a man hater. I bet you didn't notice when I lent you a pen in the entrance exam in high school."

"What? I never forgot school supplies!"

"Sure you didn't. You left it in the gates, when you were scraping your bag for the exam ticket. Left your whole pencil case, but I guess you found it in the lost and found center."

Realization dawned to Charlotte.

"But, since when did you like me?"

Yami liked Charlotte ever since the beginning. He had a thing for strong women, but when he really started thinking about her was during the Paris field trip.

"Like, like, as in romantically? Paris, I guess. The atmosphere helped. And I guess there was a part of me who wanted to protect vulnerable Charlotte, who was usually strong and calm. I didn't like seeing you distressed like that."

She buried her face to his chest. "Damn you, capturing my heart with your loud laugh, goofy smiles, and ugly souvenir photos."

Yami laughed a hearty laugh. "Yeah, so bad you laminated them." He kissed the top of her head.

"I actually thought you'd just be a passing infatuation, but you followed me to uni, and even to Japan. But I'm glad you did."

Charlotte closed her eyes, relaxing her head at Yami's bare chest. "Me too."

* * *

Asta and Magma screamed as they ran to the teacher's lounge. Good thing no other teachers were there or they would have been suspended on the spot.

"COACH! WE PASSED! WE CAN PLAY AT INTERHIGH!" Asta screamed as he burst open the lounge. Magma followed behind.

Yami boomed a laugh. "I knew you could surpass your limits!"

Charlotte entered the room, smiling.

"Boys, thank Professor Roselei," he instructed.

Asta and Magma screamed their thanks, leaving Yami and Charlotte alone.

"You never tell me to surpass my limits."

"You surpass your limits every time. What you need is to share your load. With me."

Yami stood up and pinned Charlotte to her desk.

"Dinner tonight?" he winked.

With a furious blush on her cheeks, she smiled. "Just dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system. There is a lack of YamiCharo fics to satisfy my cravings, and I know, this is awful. Anyway.
> 
> Why didn't Luck and Gauche fail?
> 
> Because I strongly believe Gauche is smart, and I support the theory that Luck is a prodigy who may be Charlotte's sibling (half sibling at the least) in the manga.
> 
> Why volleyball?
> 
> Asta actually reminds me of Hinata. Not the Hyuga one, the volleyball one. 
> 
> Why are they called professors, not sensei?
> 
> Clover High is the Affiliate of Clover University. Both Yami and Charlotte teach there as well.
> 
> Is Yami rich in this story?
> 
> I suppose. He wouldn't be able to study abroad if he weren't. I can add more back story if you all liked this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Yami x Charlotte for lyf!
> 
> Image sources:
> 
> https://pikosy.commedia/631207703998423015  
> https://www.twipu.com/kaya_bt/tweet/1107404579488956418  
> https://pikosy.com/media/611926668097457206


End file.
